1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tail light unit for a vehicle that includes an external casing supporting a bulb and a lens covering an opening formed on the external casing and opened to the rear of the vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A typical tail light unit includes a housing containing a bulb as a light source for emitting light and a lens attached to a rear opening of the housing to release the light from the bulb toward the rear of the vehicle. See, for example, the tail light unit disclosed in JP-UM-A-4-49536.
The bulb of this tail light unit is directly visible from the rear of the vehicle through the lens. Thus, the vehicle including this tail light unit tends to have a simple and commonplace external appearance in design.